<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by Odd1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197496">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1'>Odd1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, More tages latter, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had a funny feeling about the new android the department got. The RK900 and Conner would sneak  off together all the time and would refuse to tell why, so one day Gavin follows them and that was the biggest mistake of his life. He end up getting kidnapped and becoming the androids new play thing. Can he get out or will they brake him???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fan fic I’ll do my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Gavin remembers before blacking out was following Connor and the new RK900 to the back of the DPD. The two of them had been wondering off together for weeks and it was about time someone found out what they were up to. When he got close Connor was opening the trunk to the back of a dark vehicle then he was grabbed from behind and had a cloth placed over his mouth, then nothing. </p><p>He was now tied to a bed with nothing but his boxers on and a gag in his mouth. His mind was still fuzzy form the drug that was on the cloth, But he was able to see some of the small room he was in. It had no windows nothing but gray walls. There was a chest on the right side of the bed and a door way on the other side of the bed. There was another door directly in front of the bed that was covered in many locks. </p><p>Gavin was beginning to breath heavily, and fear began to fill his mind. What the actual fuck was going on?!!! He let out a few muffled yells and pulled at the ropes that were tied to both his ankles and wrists. No luck. </p><p>His heart dropped when he heard the door that was in front of the bed open. A new light was turned on in the room that made Gavins eyes hurt but when they came into focus he felt his blood room cold. The two androids both came in the room Connor smiling the RK900 not showing any emotion as usual. RK900 closed the door and remained by it while Connor made his way over to Gavin. Gavin tried to struggle but there was little he could do. </p><p>Connor put a hand on his cheek and began to speak. Oh Gavin you made it to easy to get you here. Me and Nines has been planning for weeks how we would take you. Gavin yelled FUCK YOU at the top of his lungs but it came out muffled. Connor laughed to himself and continued. From the moment I saw you I could feel a connection Gavin but I new I could never get you here by myself. Gavin looked over to the other android still emotionless. </p><p>But I guess this will have to do. Gavin continued to yell and struggle not caring how raw his ankles and wrists were becoming. Connor just watched him until Gavin was breathless and sweating. The android reached down to his mouth and polled out the gag. Gavin was pissed and could feel his blood boiling in his veins. YOU BETTER LET ME GO YOU PLASTIC PRIK!! WHEN THE DEPARTMENT FIN... Connor put his hands to Gavins neck and cutting off his air. Gavin began to thrash more to get the androids hands off him. They won’t find you here my sweet detective not in a million years now be a good pet and let me fuck you.</p><p>Gavin was about to black out before Connor let him breath again. He coughed and gasped for air as he tried to calm down. Why? Why me? Gavin whispers, still struggling to breath. Connor let out a devilish laugh before putting the gag back in Gavins mouth. You could say I’m obsessed detective. That attitude and stubbornness of yours has always driven me crazy, me and Nines are going to find a way to brake you down until nothing remains. </p><p>Gavin let out more yells muffled by the gag. Nines may still be not ready to fuck you  yet but I am. Connor began to pull the detectives boxers down to revel his soft dick. He let out a yelp as Connor began to stoke it. We will start off small and the grow to more forms of intense forms of pleasure and sex. We may do some fantasies I’ve had about fucking you as well. We really do have all the time in the world, Connor chuckled . Gavin was screaming to what ever god was above to help him but the android didn’t let up. </p><p>After a minute he got off the bed and opened the chest next to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and then closed the chest back up before Gavin could see anything else. No peeking Connor laughed. He put some of the lube on his hands and continue to jerk Gavin off. He let out yelp when the android moved to his exposed ass. The android did little circles around his ass hole almost teasing Gavin. Gavin had one or two gay moments in his life but never had he had anything or anyone in that area. Connor let out a laugh as he pushed a finger up Gavins ass. Time to take that virgin ass of yours, Connor mumbles. </p><p>Gavin was ashamed how hard he was getting form this. Having Connor work him and the RK900 staring at him had his body on edge. Connor was digging deeper in to his ass when he hit Gavins prostate. Gavin felt like electricity was shooting though his veins as he mounded behind the gag. Connor continued to hammer his prostate until Gavin was a sobbing mess. </p><p>Gavin lost track of what was happening until he felt a new feeling by his ass. Connor had untied his legs and had them over his shoulders with his own cock ready to plunge into his ass. Before he could protest Connor shoved his dick in. Gavin screams at the burn he felt even with the lube. Connor does give him time to settle he begins to hammer in to him, hitting Gavins prostate head on. Gavin was sobbing so bad he could barely breath though the gag. </p><p>He was going to come soon to this monster and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Connors throats were becoming sloppy and he leaned down and bit the detective on the his neck. Let’s come together my pet. Gavin screamed as he came. Connor shortly followed filling Gavins ass with fake come. </p><p>Connor let out a satisfied grunt as he pulled out of his new play thing. Gavin was to tired to fight anymore to ashamed of his own body and began to loose consciousness. Connor got close to his ear bitting it and whispered, welcome to your new life my sweet Gavin let’s see how long you last. Then Gavins world went black. As a devilish laughter filled the small room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin wants to find a way out but Connor has more sick things he wants to do with his new toy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gavin woke up he was no longer tied down to the bed, and the gag was no longer in his mouth. His arms and legs aced form struggling, and his ass felt like it was on fire. Letting out a groan he sat up. He was still naked, making him even more uncomfortable. He was still in the same room Connor had raped him in, as the RK900 module watched.  Shivers ran down his spin as his mind wouldn't let the images of him getting fucked last night fade. Damn it he growled, as he tried to ground his mind. Gavin sat on the bed for a long time lost in thought of how he was going to get out of here. The room was empty besides having the chest filled with adult toys, that was now pad locked. He had nothing to work with making him realize he couldn't defend himself from the two androids.  After about ten more minutes he got off the bed stumbling several times. He recalled the other door he saw last night and made his way to it. The door way lead to a small bathroom. It was just as lifeless as the main room. </p><p>Gavin did his business then went to the sink and decided to get a drink of water to try and soothe his dry sore throat. One of the androids had left a boodle of water for him on tope of the chest, but Gavin wasn't taking any chances, who knows what they put in it. Walking back to the main room he decided to try the door with all the locks. It didn't open, but that was expected it had like 20 locks on it. Gavin let out a growl and continued to search the empty room. From looking under the bed, to examining the walls and ceiling, he even tried the sex chest, only to come out with nothing. What the fuck was he going to do? There was no way out of this hell, leaving Gavin's only hope that someone would find him. But he couldn't loose hope, because as soon as he did the two androids would win this sick game. He had to be strong and fight back until he had nothing left. Gavin was going down swigging, over his dead body would he just roll over for these sick fucks.</p><p>…</p><p>Gavin had no idea how long he was in the room for when Connor came through the door. Gavin had made a plan to jump the androids when they came back in an attempt to get out. Connor know Gavin was there and sent a fist into his gut before he could get a hand on him. Gavin fell to the floor letting out a gasp as Connor shut the door behind him. Nice try detective, but fight if you must there is no way out, Connor smiled. He grabbed Gavin by his brown hair and pulled him back to the bed. He throw Gavin onto it as if it were nothing. Gavin was still trying to get some air down in to his lungs when he saw Connor unlock the chest. There was no time to struggle, Connor had already pulled out a bar and was strapping it to Gavin's ankles. Gavin throw a fist at Connors head but missed by a mile. Connor brought his hand to Gavin's cheek filling the are with a hard slap. Gavin let out a cry, as Connor flipped him over. The android grabbed another bar and strapped his wrists to it behind Gavin's back. </p><p>Gavin continued to struggle, letting out screams of protest until Connor slapped his ass so hard he saw stares. Connor was laughing to himself as Gavin tried to pull himself into a ball. You piece of shit Gavin growls again earning him another slap, leading to a harsh yelp to leave his lips. Connor grabbed his hair pulling Gavin's back was to the androids stomach. Gavin could feel Connors bonnier against his bare ass. He let out a gasp as Connor bit his ear. Sorry Nines couldn't be here today, he really enjoyed the show last time.  Gavin continued to struggle but Connor had an iron grip on him. Today I'm going to fill you up, Connor chuckles. I wont stop until your so full your slutty hole cant close from leaking my seed. Fuck you! Gavin screams as the android pushes his face into the bed. Connor grabbed Gavin's legs pushing them under him so he was kind of keeling, the he tied the to bars together so Gavin could not move.</p><p>Gavin was sweating and was doing his best to breath when a cold sensation by his ass hole brought him out of his anxious daz. Looking over his shoulder he saw Connor shoving the tip of a boodle of lube into his ass. Gavin could feel the cold gel spreading into his guts. He tried and tried to move, but to no avail. No, Gavin yelped, as an uncomfortable feeling began filling in stomach and guts. When to boodle was empty Connor throw it to the side, and admired his work. Lube was already leaking out of Gavin onto the bed. Gavin felt sick, he could feel the gel coming out of his ass. He let out a grown when Connor smacked his ass again. Time to put my toy to good use, Gavin could feel the tip of Connors robo dick by ass hole. Connor entered him slowly this time casing more of the lube to leak out Gavin's ass or go further into his guts. Gavin was crying by the time Connor was all the way in. The fullness in his guts was even more unbearable with Connors dick inside him. Connor didn't move for a moment, as he scanned his toy. Your such a bitch detective, Connor smirk's as he slowly pull out of Gavin until only the tip of his dick is in Gavin's ass. He continues this motion for a long time, until Gavin himself continues to get hard.</p><p>Your getting hard my pet. Gavin wants to deny it but the pain and pleasure of being full to the brim, was turning him on. Fuck you, he gasps as Connor begins to pick up the pace. His movement were becoming sloppy and it wasn't long before Gavin could feel Connors worm seed in his ass. But there was an unholy amount of it, as Connor plunged deeper into his ass. It hurt and more tears ran down Gavin's cheeks. I adjusted my settings before I got here, he whispered in Gavin's ear, every time I come more will come out. Come and lube was now leaking all over Gavin's ass and onto the bed. It hurts you plastic bitch! Take it out! Gavin was growing harder, but the pain in his guts was to becoming to much. </p><p>Connor came in him three more times before he took his dick out of Gavin's abused hole. He was a crying, and sweaty mess. His ass wouldn't close form the amount of lube and come coming out of it. Gavin was in an extrema amount of pain, but his untouched dick was still hard. Pre come was leaking from the tip, and Connor was eyeing his swollen cock like a hock. You were so good for me today I think your can come as well. Gavin didn't try to move as the android grabbed hid cock, and shoved two fingers back into Gavin's  ass. More lube and come ran onto the bed as Connor dug into Gavin as he searched for his prostate. Gavin let out a yelp when Connor found it and began to pond into the abused nerve. It didn't take Gavin long to come himself, putting his own seed on the bed. Connor let out a sigh of satisfaction as he took the bars off Gavin. Gavin let himself fall onto the bed, to tired and full to fight anymore. Connor pulled him into a hug as he to laid on the bed with his toy. I should have done this sooner the android whispers. But, Gavin wasn't listening he was to busy thinking of all the ways he could destroy this monster if he ever got the chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy it. (I'm going to hell for writing this) <br/>Might make some more chapters (depending)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin is starving so RK900 and Connor take advantage of that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the weird updates kind of hard to write when you have no motivation.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be out sooner than latter. (not sure what I'm doing but fuck it :)</p><p>(PS. I have dyslexia so if some words are wrong I apologize my ability to read and write are challenged but I do my best plz enjoy tho )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin had no idea how long he was in the room. Neither Connor or the RK900 had bothered him for god knows how long. Besides being on the verge of going insane his stomach was empty and growling like a thunder storm. He had stopped looking for a way out a while ago. Besides sleeping he spent most of his time crying to himself. The fear of being left in this horrible room to die was starting to get to him.</p><p>He was in the middle of a nap when the locked door opened again. If Gavin had the strength to sit up he would have tried to escape, but with no food that was out. Connor and the RK900 stood over him as he continued to lay on the floor. Connor had a huge grin on his face with the RK900 still being emotionless. Gavin gave them a long hard glare as they towered over him like two redwood trees. How was your time alone my pet, Connor purred. Gavin tried to spit on his shoe. Connor let out a grunt, you think letting you starve for three days would do something. Connor gave the RK900 a node. In a flash he picked up Gavin and carried him to the bed.</p><p>The RK900 place Gavin on his lap and put his arms around his waist to keep him still. Connor walked behind to bed to the sex chest and started rummaging through it. He walked back over to Gavin and placed handcuffs on his wrists. Gavin wanted to struggle and fight but his weak body refused to listen. Connor put his and under Gavin's chin. Its amazing how weak the human body is without proper food. Gavin let out a low groaned fuck you, as Connor continued to toy with him. Lets make a deal pet, you suck Nines and I off and you get some food. Or you two can let me the fuck go, Gavin growled. The RK900 tightened his grip around Gavin's waist. Connor eyed the RK with hungry eyes, I don't think Nines will be very happy if you go.<br/>…<br/>Gavin was back on the ground kneeled between the RK900's legs. The androids cock was half hard and hitting the side of his face. Connor held on to Gavin's hair with an iron grip, preventing him form going anywhere. Suck him detective or no food. Gavin really didn't want to suck the RK900's plastic dick, but the pain in his stomach was killing him. So throwing his pride aside he opened his mouth and took the androids dick. Connor controlled his movements, forcing him back and forth on the other androids plastic cock. When Gavin didn't expect it, Connor shoved him all the way down RK900's length. Gavin let out a muffled cry as his air way was cut off. Tears filled his eyes as he was held in the unbearable position. The RK900 letting out small grunts of satisfaction. Just before Gavin blacked out Connor pulled his head back allowing air back into his lungs. Gavin tried to cough but Connor shoved him back down on the RK900's dick. </p><p>It took a while but the RK900 finally came down Gavin's throat. Connor made sure he swallowed it all. Still holding his hair, Connor lead Gavin over to his crotch and unzipped his fly. Gavin had no time to think before Connors dick was in his mouth. He gave Gavin no time to adjust before he began to fuck into his mouth. More tears began to fill Gavin's eyes, but it wasn't because of the face pounding. He could feel himself getting hard. The RK900 must have noticed, because he was moving off he bed to kneel next to Gavin. He took Gavin's dick in his hand and started a ruff jerking pace as Connor continued to take Gavin's mouth. It was humiliating for Gavin, how in the world could he be getting off to these to raping him.</p><p>Connor eventually came down Gavin's throat, with the RK900 getting Gavin off moments latter. Gavin feel to the floor when Connor let go of his hair, he was so weak form the lack of food and being used he felt like he was about to die. Connor let out a laugh, while the RK900 left the room. Don't worry my sweet detective Nines will get your treat, Connor purred. Gavin let out a grown as Connor took of the handcuffs and locked up the sex chest. Moments latter the RK900 came back with a bowl of food that Gavin took with no hesitation and ate it within seconds. When he was finished both Connor and the RK900 picked him up and laid next to him on the bed. Gavin didn't think much of it until he started to feel overly drowsy. The fuckers drugged the food. As he tried to fight the sleepiness, both the androids began to rub his body and hold him down. Go to sleep Connor whispered in his ear, you need your rest. Because when you wake up your going for round two, and coming once and calling it done will not be an option.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brocken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin wakes up to getting his ass destroyed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I'm not consistent with updates (again hard to write when you have no motivation) <br/>I hope that you enjoy (sorry but there may be dyslexia mistakes) (doing my best)</p><p>Ps. Plan to write other fan fics about other things soon love you all for sticking around :)<br/>(like Venom and Eddie, or some DBD fics)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin woke up to pain. His eyes felt like lead weight form whatever the two androids had given him earlier. When he did manage to get them open he was sent into a panic. While he was out the two androids had tied his up with ropes that covered his entire body. His wrists were tied to a bar that hug over his head. The bar was held by ropes that were hooked on the ceiling. In an attempt to free himself, Gavin tried to move, but he was stuck. Gavin's shoulders and arms screamed in pain as they held up his body weight, he began to wimpier. As he continued to sulk, foot steps came up behind him.</p><p>Connor gave Gavin's as a hard slap that sent his mind into a panic. Connor let out a laugh as Gavin began to struggle like a taped bird until he tried himself out. Panting from exhaustion and rage Gavin began to cry as Connor played with the ropes that were lining his back. The android pulled and pulled until all the other rope members around Gavin's body tighten. More panic shot through Gavin as it got harder and harder to breath. Connor let out more giggles as he tortured his pet. "I hope your ready for some fun detective, when Nines gets back we can start." Connor moved in front of Gavin lifting his chin. Hot tears still lined Gavin's face, that made Connor smile. "Fu..k..Y...oo.u", Gavin choked. His words had no effect on Connor though. </p><p>The door opened as Connor moved closer to Gavin and began to kiss him deeply. Gavin was already struggling to breath properly and Connor was about to make it ten times worse. He forced his way into Gavin's mouth and made the kissed as deep as possible. Gavin tried to move his head back but the RK900 moved up behind him and held hid body still. Connor refused to let Gavin up for any air until the poor man was about to pass out form lack of oxygen. As Connor finally brock the kiss leaving a long trail of saliva behind, he gave the RK900 a nod. Gavin was confused about why until something pocked his neck. If he wasn't so out of breath he would have struggled, he was only able to let out a small cry.</p><p>"What did you just give me?!" Gavin wheezed. But the two androids just moved away from him. Connor was still smiling evilly and a small grin lined the RK900's face, as they watched there pet change. It didn't take long before  Gavin started to feel hot. He was literally panting like a dog in heat. All the remaining  energy he had left his body, he couldn't even stand. More pain short through his arms that held him up. To make things even worse he dick was already growing hard with pre come leaking from it. "NO!" Gavin cries as he losses total control of his mind and body. Drool is running down his face as he falls deeper into the drugs hands. Connor moves back over to him and lazily strokes Gavin's dick. Gavin can't bring himself to move but as Connor strokes his member pleasure like no other runs all around his body. </p><p>Gavin moans like a made man and comes in Connors hand without even realizing. Connor lets out a grunt, "You look and act like a dog in heat my pet. Lets see how many times you can come before you pass out shall we?" And with that the torcher began. RK900 had moved back behind Gavin and was shoving his plastic dick in row. Gavin let out a cry as the android fuck him. There was no time to adjust, but there was no pain only pleasure. Gavin was gasping for air as pleasure washed over his entire mind and body. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to fight, but with the drug in his system, that was impossible. </p><p>It didn't take long for the RK900 to find Gavin's prostate and ram into it at full force. Gavin let out a scream as he came again. But the RK900 didn't let up, he kept hammering it until Gavin's eyed rolled back into his head. About two minutes latter the RK900 let out a low moan of its own as he came deep in Gavin's ass. Gavin was on the edge of losing consciousness to lack of oxygen and pleasure, and was given a moment to collect himself. The RK900 wondered off again as Connor moved behind Gavin and shoved his cock inside Gavin's abused hole. </p><p>"You like taking dick don't you pet," "Tell me detective who do you belong to?"<br/>Connor thrusted deep into Gavin's ramming into his prostate that made Gavin scream. "y..ou.. ouu." Gavin chokes as more pleasure washes through him, along with a dry orgasm. "Such a slut for me and Nines, let us play with you all the time."</p><p>Connor lasts much longer with fucking Gavin compared to the RK900. Gavin came about three more times as Connor destroyed Gavin's bruised prostate. Gavin was sweeting and his dick hurt form all the overstimulation. But Connor forced him to come one more time by jacking Gavin off  and coming hard on his sweet pets prostate. Gavin let out one more weak scream as he began to black out. His whole body was numb alone with his mind. If not for the ropes holing his, he would have feel to the ground into a pool of his own come. This was it this was his new life to be some sex toy for these two plastic pricks. Gavin wanted to kick himself when his mind began to love the idea of being fucked like this all the time. Connor gave his ass one more slap as fake come ran down of Gavin's legs.  </p><p>"Your giving in." Connor whispers in Gavin's ear. But all Gavin could do was close his eyes and fight his mind that this was not what he wanted. No he couldn't let them win, but deep down in his gut he already knew that the two androids had already won.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>